Dos guardias, un animatrónico y demás locuras
by Kath Bon'Steffan
Summary: Dos adolescentes en busca de dinero obtienen trabajo en la Atracción de horror "Fazbear Frigth". Sin imaginarlo, pasarán por eventos paranormales, a los cuales enfrentarán con sus locuras. Pésimo summary. Rated T por lenguaje vulgar.
1. Night 1

_¡Bienvenidos! Bueno, esta es una nueva historia que decidí comenzar, inspirada por la historia de mi buen amigo Nexo-D, su historia ha hecho que muera de la risa, y desde hace rato he querido iniciar con una en la que estuviera con mi amiga Mel, somos tan pendejas a veces que quería hacer algo (?)_

_La historia se basa en FNAF 3, en el año 2015, mes de diciembre :v ._

_Quiero aclarar... NO ES YURI para que no mal piensen ene Mel es como mi hermanita a la que le puedo hacer bowling (?)_

_Sin más que aclarar, doy comienzo a esta estupidez._

* * *

**Dos guardias, un animatrónico y demás locuras**

**Night 1**

Era una cálida tarde de verano en una pequeña, pero poblada ciudad. Gente caminando enloquecida para llegar a tiempo a sus respectivos compromisos, menos un par de jóvenes que se encontraban pegadas a la vidriera de una tienda. Estas estaban embobadas admirando cierto aparato que se encontraba en la vidriera.

-La...-

-Necesito...-

Aquellas muchachas se encontraban mirando aquella consola que tanto deseaban. Sí, una Play Station 3. Ya sabían que ya estaba la PS4, pero era algo que no les importaba mucho debido a que, al ser un nuevo producto, aún se encontraba en proceso.

Se despegaron de la vidriera con los ojos cristalinos, sin apartar la mirada de aquel objeto.

-Recuérdame por qué no podemos comprarla...-pronunció la primera en un susurro.

-Porque no tenemos dinero...-habló la segunda y la más bajita de las dos. Ambas asintieron con la cabeza antes de gritar.

-¡MALDITA POBREZA!

La gente que pasaba cerca se quedó observandolas con algo de confusión. La más alta de las dos volteó con una mirada amenazante.

-¡¿QUE ES LO QUE MIRAN?! ¡SÓLO SIGAN CON LO SUYO!-gritó a todo pulmón, provocando que la gente comenzara a caminar de forma acelerada por los nervios.

-Kath, cálmate. -la más bajita la miró con algo de temor. Era una joven de cabello y ojos café oscuro, de tez morena y parecía medir 1.50.

-Cállate, Mel.-dijo en un tono amenazante la mayor. Esta tenía el cabello castaño con varios mechones azules en el y ojos café claro con unos anteojos delante de ellos, tez blanca y no parecía medir menos de 1.70.- Vacaciones de verano, nada que hacer, una preciosa PS3 delante de nosotras y lo peor de todo; ¡NO TENEMOS DINERO! -suspiró pesadamente para caer de rodillas al suelo. La menor chasqueó los dedos mientras una expresión de esperanza aparecía en su rostro.

-¡Ya sé! ¿Que hace la gente para conseguir dinero? -con un brazo levantó a la mayor, mientras le sonreía.

-¿Roban? -contestó inocentemente.

-No, eso no.-

-¿Se prostituyen?-

-No.-

-¿Estafan millonarios?-

-¡No, tonta! ¡Trabajan!-

-Oh... ¿Y dónde conseguiremos trabajo? Tú tienes 15 y yo 16 años aún, será algo complicado.-dijo la de anteojos aún mirando la PS3.

-¡Vamos, conseguiremos trabajo aún vendiendo empanadas por la calle, andando! -dicho esto, se llevó a la fuerza a la mayor, quién miraba a la consola con unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-¡Mi preciosa! -extendió su brazo tratando de alcanzarla mientras la menor se la llevaba a la fuerza.

* * *

-Fazbear Fright...-

-The horror atraction...?-

Ambas muchachas se encontraban en frente a una computadora, en la cuál había un anuncio de aquella atracción en la red. La menor dio click al anuncio, dándose cuenta de que en el decía que buscaban un guardia nocturno para vigilar la atracción en la noche, de 12 a 6 AM.

-¿Y bien? ¿Lo tomamos? -preguntó la de anteojos, quien se encontraba detrás de la menor en ese momento.

-No lo sé... no quiero estar seis horas sin hacer nada en un lugar tan aterrador...-la mayor le dio un golpe en la cabeza.- ¡Auch!

-¡Tonta! ¡Sólo es una semana, además nos pagarán bien! -exclamó Kath mientras tomaba del brazo a Mel. -Vamos, será divertido... además no estás sola.-dicho esto le sonrió, para llevársela fuera de la habitación.

Ambas jóvenes se encontraban frente al local, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Lista? -preguntó la mayor a la menor.

-Sí...-

Ambas estaban a punto de entrar, cuando una voz grave y masculina las detuvo.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan aquí? -el hombre se veía mucho mayor que ellas. Ambas voltearon a verlo.

-¿Usted es el jefe del lugar? -preguntó la menor.

-Así es.-al escuchar esa respuesta ambas se miraron y sonrieron.

-Señor, mi nombre es Katherine y ella es Melissa. Venimos por el empleo de guardia nocturno.-dijo la de mechones azules.

-Contratadas.-ambas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas.

-¿S-Sin preguntas ni nada? -preguntó la menor.

-Chicas, necesitamos con urgencia a alguien que vigile este lugar, mientras no roben nada, por mi está bien.-dijo con toda calma aquel hombre. Entró al local dejando a ambas chicas solas.

-Eso... fue...-

-Fácil...-

El hombre regresó con dos uniformes para ambas.

-Estos son sus uniformes. Las quiero aquí a las 23:45, empiezan a las 00:00 horas. Permanezcan en la oficina y ni se les ocurra salir de allí hasta que den las 6.-

-¡Entendido, capitán! -ambas dieron un saludo militar, para luego tomar los uniformes e irse marchando.

-¡Lo logramos! ¡Ya falta poco para la PS3! -una vez fuera, Mel se puso a bailar de una forma algo cómica.

-Cállate. -Kath le propinó a Mel un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Pero... pero...-

-¡QUE TE CALLES! -

-Le rompió el corazón a un dragón… -se puso a cantar la menor con una voz desafinada.

-Que seas un dragón en el horóscopo chino no te da derecho a cantar eso.-la mayor le dio un sape.

-Cállate.-

* * *

23:45, ambas jóvenes llegaban al local agotadas, dando a entender que habían corrido bastante para llegar al lugar. ¿Por qué? Perdieron todo tipo de transporte, saliendo 23:43 de sus respectivos hogares.

-Justo a tiempo.-dijo aquel hombre sonriendo.

-Sólo diga de una vez que debemos hacer...-habló la mayor tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Síganme.-

Las chicas obedecieron y siguieron a aquel hombre que las guió hasta la oficina dónde pasarían la noche.

-Bien, señoritas, esta es su oficina.-las dejó pasar. Estas entraron y la mayor alzó una ceja.

-¿Pasaremos la noche en esta cochinada?-

-¡Kath!- la menor la regañó.

-¿Hace cuanto que no limpian este lugar? Un chiquero está más limpio que esto.- el hombre solo suspiró ante los comentarios de la chica de los anteojos.

-Este lugar tiene como objetivo asustar a la gente, por eso no limpiamos.- dijo con toda calma.

-¡Pero al menos la oficina pueden limpiarla!-

-La oficina es parte de la atracción.-

-Me cago en la...- la morena la golpeó en el brazo.- ¿Y eso?

-¡Cállate de una vez! -y la volvió a golpear.

-¿Estás conciente de que tus golpes no me afectan? -la mayor le dio un sape.

-Te odio...-

El mayor rió ante la escena que tenia en frente. -Sólo deben de vigilar el lugar. -señala un monitor.- Aquí vigilan las cámaras, y con éste panel se encargan de reparar los errores que de vez en cuando se hacen presentes. Recuerden que no deben salir de la oficina en ningún momento.-dijo en un tono serio.

-¿Y si tengo que cagar? -preguntó la de mechones azules.

-Debiste haber cagado antes de venir aquí.- ante esa respuesta Kath sólo rodó los ojos con fastidio. -Que tengan una buena noche.- dicho esto, sólo salió del lugar, dejando a Mel y a Kath solas.

-¿Y bien...?- comenzó la mayor.

-Hámame. -Mel recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Kath, la cual rápidamente le dio un cabezazo.- ¡La puta madre!

-Sabes que siempre hago eso.- rió ante su expresión, ya que siempre se le hizo muy tierna.

-Calla.- Mel le quitó los anteojos a Kath y empezó a correr por el lugar, siendo perseguida por esta.

Ambas jóvenes corrían por la oficina, ignorando completamente la llamada que habían recibido del tipo del teléfono hace 20 minutos.

* * *

Eran las 00:25, Mel le devolvió los anteojos a Kath luego de que esta la haya golpeado. Estaba en la puerta de la oficina, y al voltear la morena se encontró con Golden Freddy, carente de extremidades, por lo que asustada dejó escapar un grito.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! - Kath de acercó a ella y vio como señalaba a Golden Freddy.- ¡OH POR DEUS! ¡¿QUE TE HAN HECHO, WINNIE POOH?!- se acercó al oso y lo abrazó mientras lloraba dramáticamente. Mel sólo la observaba con cara de "¿es enserio?"

-¡MI PEQUEÑO OSETO DE LA TV! ¡¿WHY?! ¡¿WHYY?! -se soltó del oso, para gritar al techo.- ¡MALDITA SEA, JEBÚS! ¡¿POR QUÉ TE LO LLEVASTE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!-

-¡Kath, ya para! -la morena le dio una bofetada a la de mechones azules, quien calló al instante.- Sólo vigila las cámaras y yo me encargo del panel...-

Ambas se sentaron en unas sillas del lugar. Kath cambiaba de cámara con aburrimiento y Mel reparaba el sistema una y otra vez.

* * *

Ya eran las 3:00 y ninguna de las dos hacía lo que debía hacer. Mel estaba jugando con los papeles del cesto de basura de la oficina, mientras que Kath se encontraba con su rostro frente al ventilador haciendo caras.

-Me aburro...- Kath dirigió su vista hacia la caja que contenía las máscaras de los Toys, para levantarse de su silla y dirigirse a la caja.

-¡Kath, no! -al ver lo que estaba haciendo, Mel sólo la miró con molestia. Conociendo a la mayor, sabía que podría romper algo.

-Sólo quiero ver...-sacó una máscara de la caja, al parecer era Toy Bonnie. Se la puso y luego notó la guitarra que estaba en la caja.- ¡Genial! ¡Una guitarra!

-Kath, no toques nada.-habló la segunda, cuando la mayor le entregó una máscara de Ballons Boy.

-Vamos, este trabajo es demasiado aburrido, quiero hacer algo de desmadre.-le puso la máscara. En ese momento recordó que había llevado su teléfono, por lo que lo sacó y lo encendió para poner algo de música.

-¿Skrillex?-preguntó Mel con la máscara puesta.

-Un poco de música no daña a nadie.-soltó una risa.- ¡DESMADRE!- al soltar aquel grito lanzó el ventilador por ahí.

-¡Oye!- Mel se acercó al ventilador y lo puso en su lugar.- No te metas con el ventilador, el no te hizo nada, además tiene mucho swag.- Y le colocó unos lentes oscuros al ventilador que tenía en frente.

-No me interesa.- le dio un manotazo al aparato, el cual al caer dio con un botón que las hizo escuchar la risa de un infante.

-¡¿Y eso?!- la más pequeña miró hacia todos lados, buscando al causante de la risa.

-¡Sabía que este lugar estaba maldito!- Kath se hizo bolita debajo del escritorio, meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás. Mel se acercó a ella con una ceja levantada.

-Tú fuiste la que propuso venir a trabajar aquí.- la tomó del brazo y la forzó a levantarse.-Creo que vino de aquí.- dijo observando los botones que se encontraban al lado del monitor de las cámaras. Kath observó aquel botón de color rojo por unos segundos, y al presionarlo escuchó un "Hello".

-. . . Hay un niño adentro.-dijo con toda calma, observándolo con atención.

-¡Claro que no, idiota! De seguro ha de ser para algo.- vio un botón azul al lado del rojo, el cuál presionó y las cámaras pasaron a ser las de la ventilación.- Hay cámaras en los ductos también…-

-¿Y yo para qué quiero ver la ventilación?- Kath suspiró pesadamente, ya que le parecía demasiado estúpido tener cámaras en los ductos de ventilación.-Pero…-salió corriendo de la oficina, dejando a Mel sola en aquel lugar.-

-. . . ¿Kath? . . .- la joven miró hacia todos lados en busca de su compañera, sin encontrarla.-No me dejes…-escuchó un ruido y miró las cámaras, notando que se encontraba paseando por los ductos de ventilación.- Kath… no jodas…-se dio un facepalm.-

-Manuelita vivía en peguajó…-cantaba. Al estar en los ductos, su voz hacía un ligero eco, mientras se arrastraba por ahí.

Mel sólo suspiró pesadamente por la inmadurez de su compañera, hasta que su mirada se posó sobre unos botones que estaban justo al lado, cada uno tenía el nombre de las cámaras. Notó que su amiga pasaba por el ducto de la cámara 3, por lo que presionó aquel botón, provocando que el ducto se bloquee.

-Eh… ¿Mel?- observó con algo de temor el ducto bloqueado.- Déjame salir…- la menor rió un poco al ver como su amiga pedía ayuda a gritos desesperados.

-¡Te jodes! – exclamó desde su lugar, para ponerse a jugar con los muñequitos de los Toys que se encontraban sobre el escritorio.

* * *

Había pasado bastante tiempo, ya eran las 5:50. Hace un par de horas Kath había escapado de aquella trampa en la ventilación y había golpeado a Mel por encerrarla. Ahora, ambas jóvenes dormían sobre el escritorio.

Luego de diez minutos sonó una alarma, aquella que indicaban las 6 AM. Las chicas se sobresaltaron y cayeron del escritorio, mientras Kath tomaba una barra de fierro que había encontrado.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- gritó, esperando el ataque de alguien. Mel sólo se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que se dio al caer del escritorio.

Por la puerta de la oficina se apareció el jefe.

-¡Felicidades! ¡Han pasa…!- no pudo terminar de hablar, Kath lo había golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza con el fierro.

* * *

Minutos después el hombre despertó, encontrando a ambas chicas discutiendo.

-¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! ¡Creí que era un asesino!-

-¡Deberías mirar a la gente antes de golpearla!-

El hombre parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar, levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo.

-Chicas, han pasado su primera noche…- habló con tranquilidad, cuando vio que la de anteojos suspiró de alivio.

-¡Genial! ¡Creí que lo había matado! – Y se abrazó al hombre.- ¿Puede pagarnos? – el hombre suspiró y les pagó a cada una lo que correspondía.- Nos vemos mañana.-

* * *

Las chicas se habían ido a sus respectivos hogares. Mel se encontraba en su cama mirando fijamente el techo.

-Algo va a ocurrir mañana… y no será bueno…-se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

_Se que no es muy interesante, pero todos sabemos que en la primera noche no pasa nada :v en la siguiente noche comenzará el desmadre, lo prometo nwn_

_Cuando pueda subiré el siguiente capítulo, espero verlos pronto y ya me debo ir D: ._

_Nos vemos._


	2. Night 2

_Respondiendo el único review que recibí :v_

_**fucsia1700: **Comentaste como a las dos horas de que publiqué esta mieda... ia mhe zientho ezpezhial (?) Y su amiga es Kath xD Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo, saludos._

_Sin más que decir, doy comienzo a esta abominación (?)._

* * *

**Dos guardias, un animatrónico y demás locuras**

**Night 2**

3 PM, Kath se encontraba durmiendo... y no, no en su cama, en el suelo. Se había caído de la cama, pero como le daba flojera levantarse, se quedó durmiendo allí.

El sonido de su teléfono sonando la despertó. Con movimientos torpes tomó su celular de la mesita de noche que tenía al lado, para darse cuenta de que había recibido un mensaje de Mel. Abrio su whatsapp con algo de fastidio, ¿Qué querría?

_Mel: Oieme._

_Tú: Khe kiere._

_Mel: Algo malo va a pasar esta noche, sho lo sé... veo el futuro~_

_Tú: Y PARA ESO ME DESPIERTAS?! :v_

_Mel: Chi :v_

_Tú: :'v .l._

_Mel:Nada de "´:'v .l." Esto es serio ;u;_

_Tú: No me importa ~ -3- ~_

_Mel: Pero... Pero..._

_Tú: DÉJAME DORMIR MADAFAKA! :c_

_Mel: QwQ . . ._

Dejó su celular por ahí, ya que sólo quería seguir durmiendo. Escuchó aún el sonido de su celular, por lo que simplemente lo apagó.

* * *

-Mira si eres...- Mel dejó su teléfono al ver que no obtenía respuestas de su compañera. Suspiró, dejó su teléfono y se levantó de su lugar, dirigiendose hasta su PC.

Mel solía jugar on line cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad, siendo su preferido el Dota. Antes de continuar la partida por dónde la había dejado, inició su sesión en Facebook. Vió en las noticias una publicación de su amiga, dónde la había etiquetado.

"La pasamos muy bien anoche, eh? 7u7"

Una gran cantidad de comentarios había ya en aquella publicación. Comenzó a reir al ver los comentarios, en los que hablaban de cosas pervertidas.

_"Claro, porque te quiero io, y tú a yo :v" _fue lo que escribió la morena en un comentario, sin dejar de reir.

* * *

11:30 PM, ambas chicas se encontraban en la habitación de Kath jugando King of Fighters. Nuevamente Mel soltó un grito de victoria.

-¡Ja! ¡Gané!- se levantó de su lugar mientras se ponía a bailar de una forma bastante cómica como solía hacerlo. Su contrario sólo dejó el mando en su lugar, cuando se dio cuenta de la hora.

-Ehh... Mel...-

-¿Qué?- la otra no dejaba de bailar.

-¿Te diste cuenta de que ya son 11:30?-

-. . .-

Todo fue muy rápido. Ambas chicas se vistieron y se asearon a una gran velocidad, sabiendo que su puesto de trabajo estaba un poco lejos. Salieron del lugar corriendo, sin parar hasta llegar hasta aquella atracción de terror.

* * *

11:55 PM.

Aquel hombre se encontraba esperando a sus empleadas con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro. Al verlas llegar, con sólo la mirada las regañaba.

-Llegan tarde.- su jefe sacó unas llaves. La mayor comenzó a hablar.

-Disculpe señor, pero estábamos...- el mayor de ellos la interrumpió.

-Sin excusas, sólo empiecen a trabajar, en cinco minutos empieza su turno.- con esas palabras, se retiró de su lugar.

Las chicas se miraron un rato. Se sentaron en sus sillas para comenzar su turno.

Cinco minutos despues escucharon el teléfono sonar.

-¿Quién será?- preguntó Mel. Estaba a punto de tomar el teléfono, cuando la mano de su compañera la detuvo. -¿Qué?-

-Podría ser sólo una broma. De seguro es alguien que nos va a decir "Ya tengo el cuerpo, ¿Qué hago con él?" ¡Sólo a los bromistas se les ocurre llamar a esta hora!-

-Pero...- Vió como su compañera buscaba el cable del teléfono. Al encontrarlo, lo desconectó.

-Pero nada, sólo vamos a trabajar.-dichas esas palabras volvió a su lugar. Mientras Mel se encargaba del panel, Kath miraba las cámaras.

* * *

-Mel...-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Había un conejo gigante ahí cuando llegamos?-

-¿Conejo gigante?- la morena dejó su puesto y se acercó a las cámaras, viendo un la sombra de un gran conejo en la cámara 8. -¿Q-Qué hace esa cosa ahí?-

-No se, por eso pregunto...-observó los botones que estaban al lado. Presionó el botón rojo, lo cual provocó que un "Hi" resonara por todo el local. -Esa cosa me da miedo...-

Aquella voz infantil provocó que ese gran conejo desapareciera.

-¡¿Desapareció?!- exclamó la menor de ambas. Kath, con su mano temblorosa, cambió a la cámara 9, viendo un par de ojos blancos que brillaban en la oscuridad.

-A-Ahí está...-la mayor volvió a presionar el botón, provocando que se escuche un "Hello". Segundos despues, aquella sombra volvió a la cámara 8.

-Parece que ese botón hace que se mueva...-dijo la morena en un susurro. -Hay que mantener vigilada a esa cosa.-

-Mmm...-la de los mechones azules esperó a que el audio cargara, cuando en la pantalla aparece "audio error". -¿Error? ¡El panel!- Mel regresó a su lugar, viendo en el panel que al lado de "audio" salía con rojo "error". Sin Saber que hacer, sólo presionó el botón que decía "audio". Este comenzó a repararse.

-Bien... asunto resuelto...-suspiró de alivio la menor.

-Mel...-

-¿Sí?-

-No encuentro al conejo...-

-. . .-

* * *

2 AM, se podría decir que esta noche si trabajaban. Mientras Kath revisaba las cámaras vigilando a Pancho (decidió llamarlo Pancho), Mel se encargaba de reparar los errores que de vez en cuando se hacían presentes.

-Te estoy vigilando Pancho... de mi no te escapas... Ven aquí, mátame, viólame, azótame, haz lo que quieras... te estoy observando...- decía en susurros la mayor mientras lo observaba en la cámara 8.

Un silvido aterrador provocó en ambas un escalofrío, causando que ambas se distraigan de sus labores.

-¿Qué es eso...?- Kath observó las cámaras, encontrandose con algo extraño en una de las cámaras.-¡¿Qué es eso?!-

Al dejar de lo que veían, vieron a Ballons Boy completamente negro frente a ellas.

-¡UN NIÑO QUEMADO!- y Ballons Boy se lanzó sobre ellas, abriendo la boca de una forma espeluznante.

Las chicas escucharon una alarma sonar mientras parpadeaban aturdidas. Mel comenzó a reparar el sistema con desesperación, mientras jadeaban algo asustadas, para que despues de un rato todo volviera a la normalidad.

-¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?!- exclamó asustada la menor.

-¡Y yo que voy a saber!- la mayor observaba con atención las cámaras.

* * *

3 AM, faltaban tres horas para terminar con su turno y salir en libertad... Claro, si sobrevivían, ya que en la ventana veían a aquel conejo gigante, al que bautizaron "Pancho".

Mel tomó la barra de fierro que Kath le había dado y la aventó con fuerza hacia la ventana, provocando que esta se rompa y dándole en la cabeza al animatronic que tenían en frente suyo.

-O...Oigan...-fue lo que logró pronunciar con su robótica voz.

-¡Carajo! ¡Puede hablar!- la menor tomó la silla y la aventó hacia la ventana en donde antes había un cristal, por lo que la silla golpeó la cabeza del conejo. La mayor aprovechó la distracción para buscar el botón que activaba la voz de Ballons Boy.

-¡Ya deja de lanzarme cosas!- "Pancho" sobaba su cabeza adolorido. Notó que se hizo una notoria abolladura en su cabeza enfurenciendo de inmediato.- Tú...-

"Hello."

-¡Balloncito! ¡Ya voy, mi bebé!- el animatrónico abandonó el lugar. Sí, para él, BB era como su bebé, por eso cuando escucha su voz va en su búsqueda en plan "Ay, mi hijo". La realidad es que se cree La Llorona.

Mel y Kath no pudieron evitar reir ante ello, ¿Cómo estaba eso de "Mi bebé"? Parece que el conejo se droga. Sí, es un robot, pero para ellas la explicación de la estupidez de alguien era una muy simple: drogas.

-¿Balloncito? ¿Mi pequeño?- las chicas soltaron una carcajada. -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso una madre ya no puede preocuparse por sus hijos?!

-¡¿Hijos?! ¡No me jodas!- exclamó la mayor.

-¡Tú no puedes tener hijos!- le siguó la menor. A pesar de la lejanía, el conejo podía hablar desde allí.

-¡¿Ustedes que saben?! Soy un animatrónico que quiere a los fantasmitas de este local como sus hijos... ¿Saben lo difícil que es ser padre soltero? ¡Jmm!- se volteó ofendido, como si fuera toda una diva.

-Este tipo fuma demasiada leshuga...- susurró la menor.

-Y que lo digas...-

* * *

5:50 AM, las chicas estaban muy felices. Faltaban sólo diez minutos para que pudieran ser libres. Estaban tan distraídas con ese pensamiento que ninguna atendía sus tareas. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que "mami amarilla" estaba ya en la puerta de la oficina observandolas.

-Ya las tengo, niñas...- susurró, aunque ambas llegaron a escucharlo.

-¡OH POR DIOS, ES PANCHO!- gritaron las dos al unísono, a lo que su contrario sólo las observaba con cara de "WTF".

-No me llamo Pancho, me llamo Springtrap.-

-¿Pancho?-

-¡No! ¡Es Springtrap!-

-¡PANCHO!- el animatrónico se golpeó la cara con fastidio.

-A ver, repitan despues de mi.-

-Claro.-

-Spring.- dijo en un tono lento.

-Spring.- repitieron ambas.

-Trap.-

-Trap.-

-¡Perfecto! Springtrap.-

-Pancho.-

-. . .- Springtrap sólo quería arrancarse las orejas en ese momento. ¿Tan estúpidas eran las dos guardias que tenía en frente?- No se por qué estoy discutiendo con dos niñas, mejor las mato de una vez.- comenzó acercarse a ambas, a lo que estas retrocedían asustadas, cuando una alarma las salvó.

Ya eran las 6 AM.

-¡Nos salvamos!- Mel se subió sobre el escritorio pateando al ventilador y comenzando a bailar.

-¡In your fucking face, bitch!- Kath golpeó a Springtrap con aquel fierro que siempre llevaba.

-Me las pagarán...- susurró el conejo dirigiendose a su lugar.

-Felicidades.- El jefe llegó a su oficina aplaudiendo.- Han superado su segunda noche.- Las jóvenes voltearon a verlo con una mirada asesina.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ TIENE UN CONEJO ASESINO GIGANTE AQUÍ?!- gritaron ambas al unísono, haciendo que el jefe se asustase un poco.

-Es parte de la atracción.- El jefe se fue a dónde estaba Springtrap, notando las abolladuras que tenía éste en la cabeza.-¡¿Por qué Springtrap tiene abolladuras?!- volteó para ver a las chicas que se suponía lo habían seguido, pero no estaban, sólo habían dos nubes de polvo con sus siluetas.- Estas dos...-

* * *

-Por poco y el jefe nos mata.- dijo la mayor.- Pero al menos ya falta poco para la sensual PS3.-

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana.- la menor se fue por su camino, dejando sola a la chica de mechones azules.

-Bien...- Kath comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa, cuando pasó por una tienda de artículos de limpieza. Bang, ya sabía que llevaría para la siguiente noche.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? :D la verdad es que tengo algo planeado para la noche 3, algo zukulentho (?)_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~_

_Se retira la Estresheta de Lapislázuli._


	3. Night 3

_Maigat... 7 reviews c: Me hacen sentir especial, queridos (?)_

_¡Aquì vengo con la preciada noshe 3! Espero que la disfruten._

_Respondiendo:_

**_Yami-Senpai:_**_ ¡Wow, calma! La Estrella de Lapislázuli no se hace responsable por muertes provocadas por ataques de risa (?) Disfruta mucho este capítulo... y no te mueras._

**_edpol:_**_ Me alegra que te guste, trataré de hacerlos reir siempre con cada capítulo, pero no se mueran xD_

**_Abishley Abi: _**_Dije que tenía algo zukhulento para esta noche, y lo habrá c: Es... (spoiler) Disfruta de este capítulo :D_

**_fucsia1700: _**_Lo se, Pansho es bidha, Pansho es hamor_

_**Metalero Anarkista:** Aquí está :v Disfrútalo x3_

_**Nexo-D:** ¡Nii-chan, pendejo! Tu historia si es buena, las pendejadas son divertidas :v / Bueno, disfruta, pedazo de idiota._

_Ya, es hora de empezar con esto xD_

_Podrán apreciar que he cambiado el título :v No es el mejor, pero no sabía que poner xD_

* * *

**Dos guardias, un animatrónico y demás locuras**

**Night 3**

Era una maravillosa mañana. Los pájaros cantaban, los niños reian y jugaban, los animales se apareaban... ¿Pero eso a quién le importa? Vamos a centrarnos en lo principal. Mel se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, luego de la rara noche que tuvo. Quién diría que habría alguien atacándolas durante el trabajo? Ese maldito conejo no se las pondría nada fácil. Pero eso ahora no era importante, lo único que quería era dormir.

Sin embargo, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, indicando que tenía un mensaje. Con algo de pesadez tomó su teléfono y vio que había recibido un whatsapp de su compañera.

_Kath: Estás despierta?_

_Tú: Nah, estoy dormida, mira como escribo mientras duermo c: soy magica C:_

_Kath: Nada de sarcasmo :v _

_Tú: ¡¿Cómo que no?! :v ¡YO QUIERO SARCASMO!¡ EL SARCASMO ES BIDAH! ¡SOY LA REINA DEL SARCASMO! ¡ALÁBAME, PERRA! :v_

_Kath: Calla el hocico._

_Tú: Oc :'v_

_Kath: Estuve investigando sobre Fazbear Fright, antes era una pizzería para niños, por eso hay tantos dibujitos chotos de acá pa' allá :v_

_Tú: Oooohh :v cosmico v: (N/A: Usamos excesivamente el pacman)_

_Kath: Seh :v pero bueh, la cosa es que hay fantasmas en el lugar :v así que conseguí... CHAN CHAN CHAN... Una zukhulemta aspiradora! :v_

_Tú: . . . Khe :v_

_Kath: Ya lo verás :'v_

La morena cerró su whatsapp riendo. ¿Una aspiradora? ¿Que tenía la más alta en mente con eso? Nego con la cabeza y tan solo se dispuso a dormir de nuevo.

* * *

3 PM, el jefe de Fazbear Fright se encontraba hablando con una joven de alta estatura. Cabellos castaños largos con un flequillo del lado izquierdo y ojos café, de una tez blanca.

-Sólo es por esta noche...- fueron las palabras del mayor. La joven lo meditó unos momentos, para luego asentir.

-Bien, acepto.- mostró una sonrisa.

-¡Perfecto! Nos vemos esta noche.-

* * *

11:45 PM, nuestras protagonistas habian llegado al local como pudieron... sí, otra vez no se percataron de la hora.

-Oh, llegaron a tiempo.- el hombre les sonrió. A su lado se encontraba aquella muchacha con la que había hablado en la tarde, vistiendo el mismo uniforme que las otras dos.

-¿Y ella quién es?- preguntó la menor de ambas al ver a aquella desconocida.

-Natalia, trabajará con ustedes esta noche porque necesita el dinero. Sólo estará aquí esta noche, por favor cuídenla ¡Y no quiero quejas!-

-¡Entendido!- ambas jóvenes hicieron un saludo militar, mientras que su jefe las dejaba junto a su nueva compañera.

-Bien... Natalia, ¿No?- habló la mayor.

\- Sí, hola...- la muchacha las saludó sonriendo tímidamente.

\- Bien, tú...-la menor la tomó de ambos brazos y la ubicó en la entrada de la oficina.- Quédate aquí paradita. Si ves algo que te asusta, gritas y te quedas ahí mientras nosotras huímos por la ventilación.-

-¡¿Q-Qué?!- exclamó la mayor.

-Oye, eres la nueva, por lo tanto, eres carne fresca para Pancho.- dijo Kath mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro.

-¡¿C-Carne fresca para quién?!-

-Pancho.- dijeron ambas al unísono, mientras Natalia tragaba saliva algo nerviosa. Sería una larga noche.

* * *

12:00 AM, cada una realizaba su tarea como correspondía. Kath revisaba las cámaras y auyentaba a Springtrap con la voz de su "bebito", Mel reparaba los errores que se hacían presentes en el sistema. Y Naty... sólo estaba parada en la entrada de la oficina observando a Golden Freddy.

Mel observó a Natalia por unos segundos, notando algo interesante. Era bastante alta, incluso un poco más que Kath, razón por la cuál hizo un puchero.

-¿Por qué todos insisten en hacerme sentir enana...?- dijo para sí misma la menor, para desviar su mirada a la caja con las máscaras de los Toys. Recordó cuando usó la máscara de Ballons Boy, dándose cuenta de que el niño quemado que vieron la noche anterior era el mismo de la máscara.-Mmm...-

Mientras tanto, Naty sólo observaba a Golden Freddy con atención. Se veía bastante mal y muy atemorizante, no podía evitar sentir que este le saltaría encima de un momento a otro.

Decidió dejar ese pensamiento de lado, pensando en lo que sus compañeras le habían dicho anteriormente. ¿Carne fresca? Ella sólo quería el dinero e irse de allí, no quería que nada malo le ocurriese. Nunca pensó que sus dos acompañantes serían así.

El tiempo pasaba y cada una seguía con su labor, hasta que Kath logró divisar a Ballons Boy en una de las cámaras. Recordó la aspiradora que había llevado al lugar, por lo que la tomó inmediatamente y volteó a ver a la menor.

-¡Mel!- la morena la miró.-Apúrate y saca el vaso.-

Ballons Boy se apareció frente a ellas listo para asustarlas, pero se detuvo al ver como ambas chicas estaban con un vaso de plástico en la mano y la máscara de BB.

-¿Una monedita para arreglar al pobre pendejito quemado...?- pronunciaron ambas al unísono imitando la voz de una anciana. El pequeño y la tercera joven en la entrada las observaron con una gota de sudor estilo anime en la cabeza.

-¿Pendejito quemado...?- el pequeño enfureció y estaba a punto de asustarlas, hasta que Kath rápidamente sacó la aspiradora y la encenció, logrando absorver al niño de los globos. (N/A: ¿Qué? Es un Phantom, por lo que lo puede absorver (?)

-Wow...- Naty sólo las observó sorprendida, viendo como de la bolsa de esa pequeña aspiradora salían varios gritos del niño.

* * *

3 AM, las chicas seguían con lo suyo, mientras BB seguía atrapado en aquella pequeña aspiradora. Todo iba con calma, hasta que por la ventana, dónde solía haber un cristal, se encotraba una sombra... ¿Bailando? Queridos míos, ese era Phantom Freddy, paseandose frente a la oficina de las tres guardias de seguridad, quienes lo observaron con confusión. La más bajita de las tres se acercó a la ventana mientras observaba a aquel fantasma con la silueta de un oso.

-El meneadito, el meneadito...- era lo que cantaba Phantom Freddy mientras continuaba con su baile. Mel sólo tomó el ventilador del escritorio y lo colocó frente a él, haciendo que se vaya volando.

Luego de eso, las cosas transcurrían con calma nuevamente, hasta que al voltear, las tres se encontraron con Phantom Foxy, quién las asustó y provocó fallas en el sistema.

-¡¿Y ese puto lobo?!- gritó la de las gafas.

-¡No soy un lobo, soy un zorro!- se escuchó en la oficina la voz de Phantom Foxy.

-Pues parece un lobo...- la morena observaba el techo, creyendo que la voz venía de allí mientras que reparaba el sistema.

-Sip.- fue lo que dijo Naty, observando a la misma dirección que su compañera.

-¡Que soy un zorro!- y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de irse por completo.

* * *

4 AM, Naty sólo observaba la entrada con aburrimiento. Sí, esos ataques la asustaron tanto como a sus compañeras, pero se aburría al no haber nada que hacer ahora.

Eso cambió cuando en la entrada estaba Springtrap observándola detenidamente, mientras que mostraba una sonrisa retorcida mirando a Naty, quién comenzó a retroceder aterrada.

-Ch-Chicas...- la joven retrocedía atemorizada por el animatrónico, esperando a ser auxiliada por sus compañeras.-¡CHICAS!- al voltear, lo que vió no fue a dos chicas buscando algo para salvarla. Lo único que vió fue a dos chicas tratando de entrar al ducto de ventilación.

-¡Nos vemos en la otra vida!- exclamó Kath entrando al ducto luego de que Mel entrara, mientras que Naty abría los ojos como platos. ¿Tan literales habían sido?

Las muchachas gateaban por el ducto lo más rápido que podían con el fin de escapar, dejando a Naty como presa para distraer a Springtrap.

-¿A dónde creen que van?- el gran conejo se encontraba frente a aquellas dos en el ducto. Vaya, sí que era rápido.-¿No creen que es mejor volver a la oficina?- las chicas asintieron nerviosas mientras retrocedían por los ductos.

Ya estando en la oficina, Springtrap vio a las tres chicas con una sonrisa victoriosa, mientras que estas miraban al suelo con algo de temor.

-¡Ya las tengo! ¿Unas últimas palabras antes de morir?- preguntó el conejo estando frente a ellas.

-Sí...- comenzó a decir Mel.-¡Pancho, yo siempre te he amado!- dicho esto, la chica se lanzó sobre Springtrap abrazandolo con fuerza, quien sólo la observaba confundido.

-¿Qué mierda...?- fue lo único que pudo decir al ver a la muchacha haciendo eso.

-¡Yo te amo! Y si no estás dispuesto a aceptar mi amor...- Mel chasqueó los dedos y una gran nube de humo bloqueó la vista. Un reflector se encendió, permitiendo ver a las tres chicas vestidas muy elegantes, mientras cada una sostenía un micrófono en sus manos. Mel acercó el micrófono a sus labios, comenzando a cantar.

_Mel:_  
_ I really hate you  
Stop getting in my way_

Kath la imitó, siguiendo la canción que había comenzado a cantar su amiga.

_Kath:_  
_ I lost my patience  
When are you gonna decay?_

Naty también comenzó a cantar, mientras que el reflector la iluminaba.

_Naty:_  
_ I want to throw you out_  
_ Just like my broken tv_  
_ If you'll come back once more_  
_ It will be painful you'll see_

_Las tres:_  
_ I hope you die in a fire_  
_ Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart_  
_ Hope you'll get shot and expire_  
_ Hope you'll be taken apart_  
_ Hope this is what you desire_

Al cantar la última frase, las tres señalaron a Springtrap, mientras que los efectos especiales y sus ropas elegantes, más la música, desaparecían. Sólo estaban ellas tres con sus uniformes señalando a Springtrap, usando a los muñequitos de los Toy como micrófonos. Sí, todo eso estuvo en su imaginación.

Springtrap sólo las observó atónito, mientras que comenzaba... ¿A sollozar?- Entonces...¿Q-Quieren que me muera en un incendio?- las tres asintieron.- P-Pero... ¡Balen berdhura! ¡Uno pone su más grande esfuerzo para intentar matarlas y ustedes aquí deseando mi muerte! ¡Espero que... que... que se ahoguen en mocos!- y el animatrónico salió corriendo de la oficina mientras lloraba.

-Es...- susurró Naty.

-Un...- continuó Kath.

-Marica...- terminó Mel. Las tres negaron con la cabeza mientras suspiraban.

Sólo faltaban quince minutos para que den las 6 AM, vaya que el tiempo vuela. La mayor parte del tiempo Sprintrap se la pasó llorando, por lo que las chicas aprovecharon para conocer un poco más a Naty a pesar de que la hubiesen puesto de carnada para animatronic.

Springtrap se asomó por la puerta observando a las jóvenes hablar alegremente.- Mami amarilla ha llegado, shiquitas.- Susurró. Kath se percató de su presencia, por lo que se acercó al conejo mirándolo desafiante.

-¡Largo de aquí, Pancho! ¡Estorbas!-

-Yo de aquí no me voy hasta que aprendan mi nombre y pueda matarlas.- Springtrap observaba a la joven de igual manera... y así permanecieron por varios minutos.

-Emm...Mel...- dijo Naty observando a su compañera, quién sólo reía al observarlos.

-Deja que se miren, vas a ver que se van a cansar para las seis.- dijo la menor, viendo como habían pasado de mirarse a insultarse mutuamente.

6 AM, Springtrap sólo bufó molesto, mientras que se marchaba dejándolas solas.

-Bien hecho, Kath.- Mel se acercó a la mayor, quién sólo la observaba victoriosa.- Pudiste distraerlo bastante tiempo.

-¡Muy bien hecho!- una voz masculina se hizo presente. El jefe llegó a la oficina aplaudiendo a las tres jovencitas. Les pagó a cada una lo que debía, mientras que se acercaba a Naty.- ¿No te dieron problemas?-

-La verdad...- la chica se paró a mirar a las otras dos.- No, fue divertido estar aquí con ellas...- dijo sonriendo.

-Bien, pueden irse. Naty, espero que el dinero te ayude a pagar lo que debes. Kath, Mel, las espero mañana a la hora de siempre.-

Las chicas estaban afuera del local caminando hacia la parada del autobús, hasta que Kath decidió hablar.

-Naty... ¿Es verdad lo que le dijiste al jefe?- la menor la observó.

-De hecho, sí. Puede que me hayan intentado abandonar para que esa cosa me matara, pero fue divertido estar con ustedes aquí.- respondió la más alta mientras les sonreia.

-Entonces... ¿Nos vemos otro día?- dijo Mel con algo de timidez.

-Cuenten con eso.- Naty observó el autobús llegar.- Debo irme, nos veremos otra vez.- las saludó a ambas, mientras que luego subía a aquel vehículo.

-Me agrada.- dijeron ambas al unísono mientras veían como se iba el autobús.

-Mel.-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Nos vamos a casa? Ahí viene el nuestro.- dijo mirando como un autobús se acercaba.

-Nah, vamos al acarde de allá.- señaló el local que se encontrab frente a la parada, por lo que asintió y ambas fueron a aquel lugar.

* * *

_Meh, se que no está muy bien, pero quiero irme a mi camita, tengo musho frío QwQ_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo xD_

_Se retira la Estresha azuladeta (?)_


	4. Night 4

_¡Buenos días damas y caballeros! :D Nah pos, vamos por la cuarta noche, con una más finaliza este fanfic xDDD_

_No voy a poner nunca las llamadas del tarado del teléfono porque ni bola le doy cuando juego :v Por eso nunca escucharán... NEVAH (?)_

_Ahora, a responder los reviews que me llegaron hasta ahora:_

**_ShokoRoko:_**_ Préstame tu lindo unicornio (?). No sé desde cuando vendrás leyendo esto, pero me alegra que te esté gustando xD Disfruta de esta noche de porquería._

**_Princess15eevee:_**_ Nunca dejaré las locuras de Kath, Mel y Pancho :v Disfruta de este capítulo._

**_Nexo-D: _**_Lograste que llorara de la risa con lo de la boda xDDD -no le dejó review pero se lo dice aquí (?)- No dejaré la historia, tranquilo.  
PD: ¡Elmo hijoeputa! XD_

**_fucsia1700:_**_ Pansho será marica forever :v Eso jamás cambiará xD Disfruta de este capítulo, te lo ordeno (?) Okno._

_Sin nada más que decir, vamos a comenzar... ¡A tú lugar, Pancho!_

* * *

**Dos guardias, un animatrónico y demás locuras**

**Night 4**

Era una cálida tarde. Sí, tan, pero tan cálida. A nadie le preocupaba nada, todos estaban relajados...

...

¿A quién quiero engañar? ¡Estaba lloviendo a montones! Las personas se desesperaban por llegar a sus hogares, trabajos o lo que sea. Después de todo, a nadie len importan estos maricones, sólo vayamos con nuestras protagonistas, las cuales se encontraban en sus respectivos hogares hablando por whatsapp.

_Mel: YA HE DICHO QUE NO SOY TIERNA QnQ_

_Kath: Si que lo eres. Eres una cosita tan asdasassdadsda *w* -convulsiona (?)-_

_Mel: :v . . . _

_Mel: 9 :v 9_

_Kath: Hay un tipo que dice que quiere hablar con nosotras :v . . . _

_Mel: ¿Quién? :v _

_Kath: No sé, espera que armo un grupo._

Kath armó un grupo junto con el número desconcido.

_Kath: ¡¿Qué cojones quieres?! :v_

_Desconocido: Adivinen quién soy..._

_Mel: Nho (?)_

_Desconocido: Soy aquel que las atormenta por las noches..._

_Kath: ¡¿Pancho?!_

_Mel: ¡¿Eres tú?!_

_Desconocido: ¡Carajo! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que mi nombre es Springtrap?!_

_Kath: Tu nombre vale verga. ¿Cómo es que conseguiste mi número?_

_Mel: Mejor dicho... ¡¿Cómo es que un conejo animatrónico gigante tiene un celular?!_

_Springtrap: Lo encontré en una caja de objetos perdidos. No es genial? :'D_

Kath: Emm... sí, creo. Como sea, el punto es... ¡¿COMO CARAJOS ES QUE CONSEGUISTE MI PUTO NÚMERO?!

_Springtrap: Eso no importa, bebé :*_

_Mel: Khé._

_Kath: Wn deja la leshuga_

_Springtrap: Cállate. Ahora tengo Facebook :) agréguenme, nenas._

Springtrap había enviado al grupo una captura de pantalla de su perfil de Facebook, el cual tenia por nombre "Springui La Tramposa". Ambas chicas lo miraron con cara de WTF.

_Springtrap: Bueno, me largo de aquí. Nos vemos esta noche ;)_

_Springtrap abandonó el grupo._

_Mel: :v . . ._

_Kath: ¿Eso... siquiera tuvo sentido?_

_Mel: Nope_

* * *

5 PM... sin comentarios.

-No sé si es idea mía, o este conejo se vuelve cada vez más pendejo...- fue lo único que logró pronunciar Kath al estar frente a la pantalla de su laptop, viendo el face de "Springui" y todas la pendejadas que publicaba. Bueno, ella también publica pendejadas, pero la verdad le sorprendía que Springtrap pudiera publicar cosas como sólo una niña fresa lo haría. Lo peor de todo, tenía una ortografía jodidamente pésima (la cuál la autora no pone para evitar cáncer ocular (?).-Mejor cierro antes de que me de cáncer en los ojos...- dijo para sí misma antes de cerrar su sesión, pero cuando iba a hacerlo recibió un mensaje de su compañera.

_Mel: ¿Ya viste lo de Pancho...?_

_Tú: Sí..._

_Mel: Cáncer... x.x_

_Tú: Ya lo se xnx -c mata-_

_Mel: xD_

* * *

11:45 PM, ya era la hora de trabajar para nuestras protagonistas. Como siempre su jefe se acercó a ambas jóvenes, con una mirada seria.

-Chicas...- comenzó el mayor.- Se que son adolescentes y tienen un carácter impulsivo. Pero ¡Eso no es justificación para romper una ventana!- señaló el agujero donde solía haber un cristal.

-¿Y... recién se dio cuenta?- preguntó Mel arqueando una ceja.

-Jefe, yo se que es un viejo hijo de puta que quiere dinero a toda costa. Pero, eso no es justificación para ponernos como carnada de un estúpido conejo asesino gigante.- esta vez habló Kath, mirando al jefe con indiferencia.

-. . . Cállate.- dijo el jefe, para retirarse.- Espero que sobrevivan, no quiero demandas.-

-Bueno... ¡A sobrevivir otra noche!- exclamó la morena y volteó a ver a su compañera, quien estaba comiendo una sopa instantánea.- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?-

-Del refri.- respondió, a lo que la otra se la quedó mirando.- ¿Qué? Tengo hambre.-

-¿Ha-hay un refri...?¿ C-comida...?- susurró la menor.

-Ay no...-

* * *

-¡COMIDAAAAAA!- gritaba de forma histérica Mel. Kath se encontraba tomándola de ambos pies para que no se escapara, aunque la menor intentaba arrastrarse por el suelo.- ¡REFRIIII!- su voz había cambiado a un tono gutural bastante grotesco, incluso más que los de Suicide Silence.

-Creí que la de los guturales era yo...- dijo Kath en voz baja, mientras le pasaba a Mel una galleta.

-¡COMIDA!- Mel volvió a la normalidad, sonriendo alegremente y dando saltitos mientras comía su galleta.

-Vamos a trabajar...- fue lo que dijo Kath con una gran gota de sudor estilo anime en la frente.

* * *

12 AM, comenzó su turno de trabajo con las mismas pesadas tareas de siempre. Claro, esta vez tenían una ventaja; un Smartphone. Springtrap se la pasaba publicando pelotudeces como "Estoy avanzando por la ventilación, da like si tú también!"

-Está más pendejo cada día...- dijeron ambas al unísono.

La jornada continuaba, Springtrap era veloz en sus movimientos, pero las jóvenes también... Pero Ballons Boy salvaje aparece.

Ahí estaba parado, y con Springtrap ya en la entrada de la oficina...

-Nos jodimos...-

El pequeño carbonizado estaba por saltarles en la cara, cuando Springtrap se le acercó con una mirada... ¿maternal?

-¡Cariño! Abrígate, te vas a enfermar.- dijo con un afeminado tono el conejo gigante, a lo que el niño lo miró con cara de "are you fucking kidding me?"

-¡No puedo enfermarme, ya que soy un fantasma por TÚ culpa!- gritó furioso Ballons Boy.

-Yo también te quiero.- dijo Springtrap con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro.

-. . . Aspírame ahora pls.- Mel sacó la pequeña aspiradora y cumplió el deseo de Ballons Boy.

-¡Oye!- Springtrap se acercó a ambas con una mirada de furia, pero Kath sacó una botella y empezó a rociarle la cara.

-¡Shu, shu! ¡Pancho malo! ¡Pancho malo! ¡Fuera!- eran sus palabras, mientras que atacaba al animatrónico a rociaditas (?), por lo que sólo hizo el ruido de un gato enojado y se fue corriendo de allí.

Y así la noche transcurría "normalmente" para ambas, todo hasta el momento en el que Phantom Chica apareció.

-¡Mierda! ¡Un pato gordo quemado!- gritaron ambas al unísono cuando Chica las iba a espantar, pero sólo se las quedó mirando.

-¡¿Me han dicho pato gordo?!- gritó enfurecida.

-Oye, a mi me dijeron lobo ayer.- nadie sabe de dónde carajos salió Phantom Foxy, pero ahí estaba.

-Calla, pendejo.-

-Nadie me quiere desde que soy enano...-

-Y una lámpara.-

-Hija de puta...-

-Ejem.- con ese sonido, Mel llamó la atención de ambos fantasmas que discutían, quienes voltearon a verla.

-Oh, cierto...¡Las voy a matar ahora mismo!- la pollita se lanzó sobre ellas, pero no pasó nada. Sólo causó un error en el sistema que Mel reparó rápidamente.-Me cago en la...-

-¡Todo es culpa de la uva!- exclamó Foxy mientras comenzaba a llorar como un bebé, a lo que ambas chicas comenzaron a reír. Sus risas pararon al ver a una sombra desconocida en la ventana.

-Foxy, déjate de pendejadas y vámonos.- Phantom Mangle estaba en la ventana, mirando a Foxy.

-P-Pero...l-la uva...-

-¡PERO NADA DE LA UVA! ¡YA ESTAMOS MUERTOS, PUNTO!-

-Pero...-

-¡FINITO!- el zorro se fue cabizbajo junto a Mangle, quien saludó a las guardias y desapareció con su compañero pirata.

-. . .-

* * *

3 AM, todo como siempre, blah blah blah... Y Phantom Freddy en la ventana.

-¡Todos a bailar con Freddy!-

-¡NO!-

-Aburridas...-

-Cállese.- Kath sacó la aspiradora y aspiró a Freddy como en la noche anterior.

-No puedes contra mí.- dijo Freddy dentro de la aspiradora.-Soy tan sensual que puedo salir de aquí cuando se me de la gana.-

-A ti nadie te habló, gordo.- Mel lanzó la aspiradora por el hueco de la ventana, mientras Kath miraba las cámaras como si nada.

-Melissa...- habló Kath en un susurro.- Hay un anoréxico vestido de negro aquí...-

-¿Ya alucinas, verdad? No puede ser...- antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, se les apareció Phantom Puppet enfrente de ellas, mientras comenzaba a aturdirlas... hasta que Kath sacó la misma botella con la que roció a Mami Amarilla, rociándolo a él también.

-M-Me has... ¿Dado una rociadita?- a la marioneta se le pudo apreciar una mirada asesina.-Das asco...¡DAS ASCO!- señaló a la de los mechones azules con uno de sus dedos, retrocediendo lentamente.

-¿Q-Qué?- Kath arqueó una ceja algo confundida, mientras que la morena vió que Puppet trataba de salir por la ventilación y no podía.

-Permíteme.- dijo Mel y le dio paso a Puppet por la ventilación.

-Gracias, linda.- respondió Puppet con una dulce sonrisa, pero luego desapareció volviendo a un semblante asesino.-¡DAS ASCO!- Y, dicho esto, se fue por la ventilación.

-Está loco.- Mel dejó escapar un gran suspiro y regresó a su puesto de trabajo.

Las horas pasaron, las chicas estaban tratando de evitar a Springtrap. También a Phantom Chica y Foxy, quienes aún seguían libres.

Sin embargo, luego de una hora, comenzaron a escuchar cierta melodía... Bueno, para Mel, ya que a Kath le pareció algo molesta.

-¡Llegó La Tramposa, nenas!- exclamó Springtrap en la entrada de la oficina, las jóvenes quedaron boquiabiertas al verlo. El conejo dorado vestía como un total reggaetonero, con el reggaetón a todo volumen en un equipo de música que había encontrado.

-¡Pancho! ¡¿Te volviste reggaetonero?!- exclamó Mel sorprendida, cuando Kath comenzó a acercarse a Springtrap con las manos detrás de la espalda.

-¿Sabes lo que te ganaste?- preguntó Kath mirando al conejo con una sonrisa.

-. . . ¿Una rociadita?- fue la respuesta de Springtrap, mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

-¡¿Rociadita?! ¡ESTO NO ES HORA DE AVENTURA!- con esas palabras, Kath sacó el fierro que tenía detrás de la espalda, comenzando a golpear con fuerza al animatrónico.

-K-Kath... detente...- Mel estaba algo nerviosa por la actitud de su compañera. Aunque ella siempre fue así de agresiva e impulsiva.

-¡MALDITA NIÑA, DÉJAME!- gritó Springtrap al ser golpeado por la chica de los mechones azules. En un rápido movimiento, logró quitarle las gafas y romperlas.

-Oh no...- fue lo que dijo Mel. Sabía lo que vendría.

-. . . ¡ESAS GAFAS ME LAS PAGAS CONCHUDO!- gritó Kath enfadada, pero le gritaba al ventilador.

-Kath, él está ahí.- dijo Mel volteando a Kath, para que pudiera ver al conejo.

-Con que eres miope...- a Springtrap se le formó una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro.-¡Será más fácil matarte así!-

-¡NO!-

6 AM

-¡Mierda! ¡Mañana las mataré!- el conejo se fue corriendo frustrado.

-¡Buen trabajo! ¡Cuatro noches seguidas!- exclamó el jefe entrando a la oficina de ambas guardias para pagarles lo que les correspondía.

-¡Y mañana son cinco! ¡Y debe pagarme mis gafas rotas!- le decía Kath al Golden Freddy sin extremidades de afuera.

-¿Por qué le habla al oso?- preguntó el jefe arqueando una ceja.

-Porque está cada día más ciega.- respondió la morena tomando de la mano a su compañera.- Me la llevaré a casa, podrían atropellarla.-

* * *

-¡MAÑANA ES LA ÚLTIMA NOCHE EN ESE LUGAR DE PORQUERÍA!- exclamó una alegre Kath, mientras comenzaba a saltar como idiota por la calle.

-¡Kath!- la menor la tomó del brazo para detenerla.-Tranquila, sólo es una noche más.-

-¡PERO ESE CONEJO DE MIERDA ME DEBE UNAS GAFAS!- a Kath la rodeaba un aura oscura, mientras que a Mel le resbalaba una gotita anime en la nuca.

-Calma, te llevaré a tu casa.-

-¡Nah! ¡Vamos joder chinos!- exclamó Kath, para luego salir corriendo por algún lado.

-¡Kath, el supermercado chino no es ahí!- Mel corrió detrás de la mayor, para alcanzarla antes de que se metiera al centro comercial y se ponga a subir por la escalera que baja.

* * *

_Y... ¡CORTEN! (?) Okno xD_

_Hice referencia a Los Simpson y Hora de Aventura, como pueden apreciar, ya que fueron escenas que me han hecho reír como foca retrasada :'D_

_Mañana la última noche. ¿Creen que las chicas sobrevivan? ¿Pancho dejará de ser marica? ¿Por qué el cielo es azul? ¿Cuándo dejaré de preguntar pendejadas?_

_¡NO LO SE! (?)_

_Nos vemos la siguiente noche~._


	5. The Final Night

_¡Saludos y bienvenidos a la noche final!_

_Les agradezco mucho a los lectores de este fic -iora de alegría (?)- Les agradezco por su apoyo y sus lecturas, que la verdad me hacen felíz :')_

_Una cosita; estoy resubiendo este fic en Wattpad, editando algún pequeñito que otro detalle, como la descripción física del jefe :v Publicaré tanto en Wattpad como en FF a partir de ahora, pero puede que en Wattpad me adelante un poco ya que tengo la App y puedo escribir desde mi celular... aunque me terminen doliendo los deditos al final :'v_

_A los interesados, búsquenme como SekiBlueRose_

_Respondiendo reviews:_

**_fucsia1700: _**_Hasta yo me río al escribir las escenas de Pancho gay, es demasiado estúpido y gracioso (?) Creo que ahora te reirás más c:_

**_Nexo-D: _**_Háganle todo el Willy que quieran, para eso está (?) Ya veremos el asunto del crossover, que ya me está mareando w _

**_Usuyase Blood: _**_¡Claro! Había pensado en hacer una escena así, pero se me olvidó :'v Si o si la tendrás para hoy, o dejo de ser Katherine la loca de los cupcakes (?) ¿Qué? Quiero un cupcake :'v_

_Y, sin más que decir, demos comienzo._

* * *

**Dos guardias, un animatrónico y demás locuras**

**The final night**

Era una cálida tarde de verano. El cielo se encontraba completamente despejado, dejando resplandecer al sol. Las calles estaban en un completo caos, todo por cierta adolescente de mechones azules que caminaba sin rumbo por las calles.

-Maldición... ¡No puedo ver!-

La joven cruzó la calle sin prestar atención al camión que se acercaba. El camionero frenó de golpe para no atropellarla, lo que provocó que varios otros vehículos chocaran detrás del camión y provoque una explosión. Una escena que se repetía varias veces cada vez que cruzaba una calle.

Kath llegó hasta el otro extremo y sintió como alguien le colocaba algo delante de sus ojos. Su vista se aclaró, pudo ver frente a ella a la morena con una mirada furiosa.

-Eres especial, ¿Verdad?- Kath arqueó una ceja confundida, a lo que Mel señaló las calles y el gran caos provocado.

-Oh...- rió algo nerviosa, pero luego se encogió de hombros.-Gracias por los nuevos lentes.- la más bajita se dio un facepalm.

-Como sea... ¿Vamos a la galería? Hay nuevos animes y... ¿Kath?- Mel buscaba con la mirada a su compañera, ya que no estaba enfrente suyo ya. Volteó con una gotita de sudor en la nuca, pues la mayor estaba corriendo a la galería a toda velocidad.

* * *

Ya en la noche, nuestras dos protagonistas se encontraban en la oficina de su puesto de trabajo mas temprano de lo usual, ya que recién el reloj indicaba las 11:30 PM.

Cada una en una silla distinta, Mel parecía estar dibujando algo, pues tenia en sus manos un lápiz y un cuaderno. Kath estaba con los audífonos con el volumen al máximo, claramente se podía escuchar desde lejos la melodía pertenenciente a una canción de Sleeping With Sirens.

Minutos despues llegó el jefe, algo confundido al ver a las chicas tan temprano en la oficina.

-¿Alguna razón para que hayan llegado tan temprano?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-No teníamos nada mejor que hacer.- respondió la más baja de ambas sin voltear a verlo por estar tan concentrada en su dibujo.

-Entiendo...- el mayor de las tres las miró serio.-Sólo sigan con lo suyo y no rompan nada.- dicho esto, se retiró.

-¿Qué dijo el viejo?- preguntó Kath quitándose los audífonos.

-Algo sobre romper...- le contestó Mel con la atención en su dibujo.

* * *

12 AM, empezaba lo mismo de siempre. Ambas jóvenes pusieron su atención en las cámaras, aunque lo que vieron las dejó con la boca abierta...

Allí estaba Springtrap, en la cámara 8, bailando reggaetón como si fuera algo de toda la vida. Lo peor es que, cuando se dio cuenta de que era observado por las chicas, se puso a mover el rabo directo a la cámara, mientras que en el fondo sonaba la música.

Las chicas estaban con los ojos bien abiertos y un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho. Kath se quitó los anteojos y los rompió.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Así no vas a ver nada!- le dijo Mel.

-Eso es lo que quiero...- dijo con un hilo de voz. Mel iba a decir algo más, pero vio la cámara nuevamente... Ahora Springtrap bailaba con la cabeza de Chica... Le quitó las gafas rotas a Kath y se las puso, con tal de no ver eso.

* * *

1 AM, el tiempo pasaba volando, más cuando tratas de evitar a un conejo que perrea...

Ballons Boy apareció en la cámara y se preparó para asustarlas, pero Kath le pasó un globo sin prestarle mucha atención, ya que estaba concentrada en ver las cámaras... Aunque apenas y podia ver.

-¿P-Para mí?- preguntó el niño con un hilo de voz.

-Sí, tómalo y no jodas.- le respondió Kath sin tomarle mucha importancia al hecho de que los ojitos del menor brillaban y una sonrisa idiota se formó en su rostro.

-¡G-Gracias!- el niño tomó el globo y estaba por correr con él, pero Mel se lo impidió tratando de tomar el globo.

-¡Dame!- la morena empezó a forcejear con el niño por el globo.

-¡Es mío!-

-Mel, deja que se quede con el globo y no actúes como yo...- dijo la mayor sin mirarlos.

-Ya la oíste.- el pequeño sonrió con burla. Notó como su contraria frunció el ceño y, de un rápido movimiento, logró aspirar al niño y quedarse con el globo.

-¡Globito!- Mel se abrazó al globo con tanta fuerza que lo reventó.-Ow...-

2 AM, Chica se preparaba para asustar, aunque se detuvo al ver a las chicas comiendo una pizza. No se sabe de dónde la habrán sacado, pero estaba cada una comiendo una porción.

-¿Me dan un poco?- preguntó con ansiedad.

-No.-

-¿La mitad?-

-No.-

-¿Un cuarto?-

-No.-

-¿Al menos me dan el queso?-

-No.-

-¡DENME LA MALDITA PIZZA O LES SACO LA MIERDA!- gritó furiosa. Por primera vez notó como ambas volteaban a verla.

-No puedes comer, eres un fantasma.- comenzó la más alta.

-Tampoco puedes sacarnos la mierda por esa misma razón.- completó la menor.

-¡¿Con que sí?!- Chica las miró desafiante y tomó una porción de pizza. Le dio una mordida, o al menos eso intentó. También trató de tragarla completa, pero el alimento lograba traspasar su cuerpo.-Bale Berdhura la Bida...-

-Estás muerta.- dijo la menor.

-Oh... Cierto...- la pollita bajó la mirada totalmente frustrada. Kath aprovechó para aspirar de una vez a Chica.

-Bien... Volvamos a lo nuestro.-

* * *

3 AM, las chicas lograban evitar al conejo animatrónico y éste ni siquiera podía llegar a la oficina, cosa que las hacia sonreir victoriosas.

Todo eso hasta que cierto osito pasó justo por allí.

-¡Todos a bailar con...!-

-¡A TI NADIE TE QUIERE!- se apresuraron a gritar ambas, por lo que Freddy desapareció. Claro, antes les enseñó su dedo medio.

* * *

La noche transcurría con normalidad para ambas. Mangle se había asomado a saludarlas un par de veces, Springtrap bailaba mientras de desplazaba... Todo lo normal.

De repente sonó la música que advierte la aparición del zorro de Dora la exploradora, por lo que ambas miraban al techo confundidas.

-¿Escuchan eso?- dijo Kath mirando a la cámara al estilo de Dora.

-¡Es zorro!- continuó Mel de la misma manera, mirando a la cámara.

Foxy se asomó por la puerta de la oficina y logró arrebatarle la aspiradora a Mel rápidamente.

-¡Oh no! ¡Zorro se lleva la aspiradora!- exclamó Mel con preocupación.

-¡Rápido! ¡Para que Foxy no se lleve la aspiradora, debemos decir "Foxy, no te lo lleves" ¡Vamos!-

-¡Foxy, no te lo lleves! ¡Foxy, no te lo lleves! ¡Foxy, no te lo lleves!- decía ambas. Aunque Foxy no hacía caso y seguía caminando de puntillas, cosa que enfureció a Kath. Ella se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba el zorro.

-¡HEY, ZORRO CONCHUDO! ¡TE ESTAMOS DICIENDO QUE NO TE LLEVES LA PUTA ASPIRADORA!- le gritó directamente a la oreja.

-Lo siento...- Foxy bajó sus orejitas, avergonzado.

-¡Nada de "lo siento"! ¡Aspírese!-

-Pero...-

-¡ASPÍRESE!-

Foxy suspiró y, a regañadientes, encendió la aspiradora y se aspiró a si mismo.

-Así me gusta.- dijo Kath sonriendo. Tomó la aspiradora y se fue a su lugar.

-Cuando te pones así, das miedo...- comentó Mel, a lo que Kath le lanzó una mirada fulminante.-No dije nada...-

* * *

4 AM, todo normal por ahora, hasta que Puppet se apareció en una de las cámaras. Kath no pudo divisarlo, por lo que la marioneta pudo entrar rápidamente a la oficina.

Puppet miró a ambas chicas atentamente.

-Das asco...- le dijo a Kath, a lo que ella sólo se encogió de hombros. Luego volteó a ver a Mel.-Tú no, tú eres muy linda.- dicho esto, se subió a la cabeza de Mel y se acurrucó en ella.

-¿Qué...?- Mel arqueó una ceja confundida, pero volteó a ver a su amiga al darse cuenta de que esta se estaba riendo.-¿De qué te ríes?-

-Luego dices no ser tierna...- le respondió entre risas, viendo como Puppet se acurrucaba en su cabeza como un gatito.

-Dios...- Mel tomó la aspiradora y aspiró a Puppet, quién chilló como un gato al ser aspirado.

* * *

5:40 AM, ya faltaba poco para terminar la noche.

Una fuerte música resonaba en la oficina, parecía ser una especie de rock... Las chicas se encontraban en la oficina cantando a todo pulmón aquella canción.

\- I am machine I never sleep I keep my eyes wide open!- cantaban. La melodía salía del teléfono de Kath, pertenenciente al grupo Three Days Grace.

Springtrap las veía desde afuera de la oficina. Logró comprender la letra, por lo que se metió rápidamente a la oficina.

-¡Ustedes no son máquinas! ¡Yo soy una máquina!- el conejo se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a cantar.-Soy una máquina, soy el mejor, la más bella princesa del país...-

-Pancho...- comenzó Kath.

-Idiota, así no es la letra.- terminó de decir Mel.

-B-Bueno... De todas formas, el rock no es más que basura...- comentó avergonzado.

-Pancho, acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida.- le dijo Mel indiferente. Sin Springtrap pudiera arquear una ceja, lo haría. La morena le señaló a su compañera, quién rápidamente se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza.-Nunca digas que el rock es basura cuando estás frente a ella.-

El conejo rápidamente logró abalanzarse sobre su contraria, pero ella lo empujó y se levantó.

-Pancho... ¡No puedes atrapar a una mariposa!- exclamó Kath. Salió corriendo hacia la salida, agitando los brazos como si intentara volar... Aunque se chocó con un muro.

-. . . Springtrap, mátala.- dijo Mel sin notar que al mencionado se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Al fin dijiste bien mi nombre!- debido a la felicidad, fue corriendo hacia donde estaba la chica.

Mel observaba por las cámaras como Kath huía de Springtrap por todo el local, incluso por los ductos de ventilación, cuando sonó cierta alarma...

6 AM, Kath sonrió victoriosa al ver como el conejo animatrónico se detenía y caía al suelo, ya que se desactivó automáticamente. Pateó el cuerpo y salió corriendo a la oficina.

-Mel...- la mencionada volteó, recibiendo un fuerte golpe por parte de su compañera.-¡Hijaeputa! ¡Ibas a dejar que me mate!-

-¡Tú lo provocaste actuando como una idiota!- le gritó molesta por el golpe recibido.

Así empezó una discusión entre ambas, hasta que el jefe entró a la oficina.

-¡Bien hecho! ¡Cinco noches seguidas!- el mayor les pagó lo que debía, por lo que Kath sonrió victoriosa.

-¡Hasta nunca, jefe!-

-¿Eh? ¿Hasta nunca? Si deben volver la semana entrante.- ambas chicas detuvieron su celebración.-Estaba en el contrato que le envié a Kath por correo; trabajarian cinco noches a la semana por dos meses.- Mel volteó a ver a Kath, quién sonreía con nerviosismo.

-Eh... Jeje... P-Puede que haya firmado el contrato sin leerlo...- la mayor se rascó la nuca.

-. . . ¡KATHERINE!- Mel le dio un golpe en la espalda a su compañera, aún sabiendo que no le afectaba.-¡¿POR QUÉ NO LEÍSTE EL CONTRATO?!-

-Tenía sueño...- respondió, por lo que Mel cayó de espaldas al estilo anime.

-Como sea... ¡Hasta el Lunes!-

* * *

En un callejón oscuro se encontraban ambas chicas junto con otro hombre, al parecer hablando con él. Se podía apreciar como de su bolsillo Kath sacaba un sobre con polvo blanco.

-Cocaína de la buena. La más exótica, a un buen precio.- le susurraba la mayor con una sonrisa. El hombre sólo les dio un fajo de billetes, llevándose el sobre.

¿De dónde la habrían sacado? Nadie sabe. Pero el tipo estaba aspirando aquellos polvos y cayendo bajo sus efectos.

-. . . Sabe que sólo es tiza en polvo, ¿Verdad?- dijo Mel al ver al tipo.

-Shh... deja de que sea felíz.- Kath sólo contaba los billetes como si nada importara.

-¡Hey! ¡Esto es sólo tiza!- gritó el hombre.-¡Devuélvanme mi dinero!-

-¡Corre!- Kath tomó de la mano a Mel para empezar a correr, pero del otro lado venía...

-¡Niñas! ¡Miren los lindos vestidos que conseguí!- ahí estaba Springtrap, corriendo hacia ambas chicas con vestidos rosados en sus robóticas manos.

-Mierda... Estamos rodeadas...- la menor tomó a su compañera y comenzaron a correr, escapando de ambas amenazas que las perseguían.

* * *

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Creí que sería nadie lo leería, pero me alegra saber que a tanta gente le gustara c':_

_Algo para los fans de Nexo-D..._

_¡Haremos un crossover de ambas historias! Estamos aún hablando sobre ello, pero haremos un especial donde los personajes de Como NO trabajar en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza y Dos guardias, un animatrónico y demás locuras se encontrarán, como algo especial para ustedes._

_De ahora en adelante, los siguientes capítulos serán para responder preguntas a los personajes. ¡Dejen sus preguntas!_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Nos veremos la próxima!_


	6. Dejaré FanFiction

_Sí. No sé que está pasando, tengo algunos problemas con los documentos de fanfiction, por lo que lo mejor será dejarlo._

_Aquellos que tengan Wattpad, pueden buscarme como SekiBlueRose para seguir leyendo._

_Pido disculpas, pero no sé que pasa aquí... pueden seguirme en Wattpad._

_Atte: Kath._


End file.
